monstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Editing
Begin Editing To begin editing a page, click on "Edit this page" or "edit" at the top. To edit an individual section, look at the section header for "edit". Then enter your Wikitext into it, whatever that may be. To see what your page looks like before you save it, press "Show Preview." If that all looks good, enter a Summary (see below), mark whether it's a minor edit, and if you want to watch the page. Then, when you're finished, press "Save Page." Your changes will be visible immediatly. Dummy Edit If the Wikitext originally in the document is not changed, no edit will be recorded, and the edit summary is discarded. That is called a Dummy edit, where the page rendered is not changed. Minor Edits When editing a page, a logged in user has the option of flagging the edit as a "minor edit". When to use this is somewhat a matter of personal preference. The rule of thumb is that an edit of a page that is spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearranging of text should be flagged as a "minor edit". A major edit is basically something that makes the entry worth relooking at for somebody who wants to watch the article rather closely, so any "real" change, even if it is a single word. This feature is important, because users can choose to hide minor edits in their view of the to keep the volume of edits down to a manageable level. The reason for not allowing a user who is not logged in to mark an edit as minor is that vandalism could then be marked as a minor edit, in which case it would stay unnoticed longer. This limitation is another reason to log in. Summary The Summary is a summary of what you've done to change the page. Whether it be creating the page or fixing a spelling error, you should always fill out the summary, so administrators know what you've done. The Wiki Markup In this section, we will show everything about how to make a good Wiki page--formatting, links, and more. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. Sections, Paragraphs, Lists, and Lines What You See What You Type Section Headings Look Like This: New section Subsection Sub-subsection Section Headings Look Like This: New section Subsection Sub-subsection New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Bulleted lists are easy; ** Just start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels * Bulleted lists are easy; ** Just start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also **break lines inside lists like this * You can also **break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING: if you make the text wide, it won't wrap, and force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. Column 1 Column 2 Column 1 Column 2